


10 Days on Ember Island

by Keylime_Pi



Series: 10 Days [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Toph Beifong, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), But only low-key, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Overprotective Sokka, Past One-sided Sokka/Zuko, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Smut, discovering sexuality, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi
Summary: The Gaang takes a vacation to Ember Island for ten days! During that time, Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Mai delve into the ~intimacy~ of their relationships, Sokka and Suki ~celebrate~ their engagement, Toph is having gay/bi panic over a cute Fire Nation girl, and Uncle Iroh just hangs around drinking tea.This is really REALLY just shameless smut. Enjoy.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/OC
Series: 10 Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056275
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Aang is sixteen in the fic, just a warning

Katara watched as Aang laughed. There was something so sweet about his laugh, something so serene. She loved it. She loved him.

He looked at her. They didn’t say anything as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Aang’s breath hitched momentarily. Katara liked it when he did that. She liked that she affected him.

"Katara!” Sokka whined, snapping her out of her proud moment. “Are you gonna get out of the water anytime soon?”

Katara stuck her tongue out at her brother. “I’ll stay in here as long as I like, thank you very much!”

Mai huffed form a rocky corner of the beach. “He has a point. If I stay out here any longer, I’ll get sun-burned.”

Zuko groaned beside her, his hand lethargically draped over his eyes. “We could just go inside the two of us…”

“Oooooooh!” Toph called. She smirked at the furiously blushing and angry expression Zuko gave her. She couldn’t see it, but Katara knew she understood what he looked like, and could probably feel his hammering heart.

Mai merely snickered. “Please. Zuko’s the least horny guy in the universe.”

Katara felt her cheeks heat and her eyes strayed to Aang. Zuko was nothing compared to _her _boyfriend…__

____

The young Fire Lord flushed even more when the Gaang laughed at his expense. “I-I…well at least I’m not Sokka! He flirts with everyone!”

____

Sokka gave a mock-gasp, his arm tightening around Suki. “Well, so I appreciate a good woman! What’s wrong with that?”

____

Suki wrinkled her nose. “You are a bit of a physical touch craver, sweetie.” After his hurt expression, she cupped his face and kissed him quickly. “Not that I mind,” she purred, and restored Sokka’s happy demeanour.

____

Katara gaged loudly from the ocean.

____

Sokka shot her a look. “Grow up, Katara!”

____

“Hypocrite, much?” She marched out of the water and approached Aang, not giving a second thought to smashing her lips into his.

____

Sokka squirmed, burying his head in Suki’s hair. “Okay! Okay! Stoooooop!”

____

Katara giggled, moving away from Aang, who looked unbearably flustered. The waterbender suddenly felt awful. Aang loved kissing her and the occasional make-out wasn’t out of place, but maybe he hadn’t been happy with that surprise. Then the boy grinned mischievously.

____

“Geez, Katara, if Sokka had known the urge to kiss me would have gotten you out of the water, I’m sure he would’ve insisted you stay in.” Aang grabbed his girlfriend by her waist and pulled her down beside him.

____

Sokka gasped. “Hey, that’s right, you’re out! Come on, let’s head inside!” He leapt up immediately.

____

Katara groaned. “Sokkaaaaaa. I wanna stay outside.”

____

“You guys can go in if you really want to,” Aang said. “We’ll stay out here and catch some more sun.”

____

Sokka gave the boy a dirty look.

____

Katara rolled her eyes. “Oh get over yourself. The only one less sex-starved around here than Zuko is Aang.”

____

A chuckle rippled through the group. Well, most of the group. Sokka didn’t laugh, and Zuko didn’t. And when Katara glanced over her shoulder, she realized that Aang hadn’t either.

____

There was no time to dwell, however, as everybody besides the Avatar and his girlfriend packed up their things to head into their vacation house, where surely Uncle Iroh would have a pot of tea set up for the younger generation.

____

While they walked past, Katara saw Mai giggle at her boyfriend and kiss his cheek, whispering, “Ah, come on, Zuko, you know I was teasing.”

____

Zuko cracked a smile. “Yeah, I know. I just don’t always want to - ”

____

“You don’t have to explain,” Mai assured him, her face growing serious. “You know I’ll love you no matter how far we go.”

____

That seemed to cheer Zuko up a lot, and he side-hugged her tightly as they headed up to the beach house.

____

Katara watched and her heart sank. Was that why Aang didn’t laugh? Had he felt like Zuko, needing an explanation for his girlfriend? Katara didn’t need an explanation. It was fine…right? She didn’t want to pressure him, after all. Though sometimes she did wonder if it was less about him and more about her. Katara wanted to feel wanted. Her arms drew around herself. Maybe it was selfish, but didn’t she have a right to be, after all the war had put them through?

____

____

A week ago, Zuko had arrived on Kyoshi Island, to the surprise of everyone. Suki and Sokka - now both nineteen-years-old - were temporarily living there while they were engaged, deciding on a place to settle down in. Sokka had wanted to travel a bit more (plus he loved the South Pole), and Suki was happy anywhere, so this was only one of the three migrations the couple had gone through the past year of their engagement.

____

Toph was in Kyoshi because she had decided she wanted to “see” the famed place where Suki and Sokka had met, and face the Unagi herself with her earthbending. The latter didn’t ever get to happen, thanks to the Kyoshi Warriors’ extreme insistence that the giant eel not be tampered with, no matter who you are, and the fact that Toph couldn’t see in the water. Toph eventually conceded, and had decided to just stay with Suki and Sokka (much to Sokka’s annoyance) and hang out until she was ready to face her parents back in Goaling after another big blowup with them.

____

Katara and Aang were also staying in Kyoshi at the time, mainly because they were celebrating Kyoshi’s Day that week, and Aang had wanted to make an appearance. Things with the war had slowed down the last few years, but the Avatar still had many duties to attend to, so a vacation was well needed. Katara had been travelling with him when she could, but she mainly stayed at the South Pole (where Aang would join her if he didn’t have a diplomatic mission).

____

Evidently, Zuko had found all this out and got to Kyoshi Island as quickly as he could with Mai and Iroh. He had explained that the old Ember Island house his family owned had been renovated, and he wanted everyone to come spend ten days there with him, Mai, and Iroh. Kyoshi’s Day already being over, Aang had readily agreed. Katara was quick to hop on board, too (she really wanted to go back there, it had been so pretty). Suki and Sokka were also pretty eager right away. Toph was by far the most ambivalent, but agreed that if everyone else was going, she might as well go, too. Ty Lee was also invited, but insisted she stay to look after the Kyoshi Warrior’s new recruits since Suki was going to be gone. She had also said she “didn’t want to interrupt a couple’s weekend,” at which Iroh and Toph had looked slightly uncomfortable and deadpan annoyed, respectively.

____

So here they were, on the beach in the middle of the day. It was only day one, and Katara had been feeling distressed. Right before Kyoshi’s Day, Aang and Katara had been to a meeting in Ba Sing Se, and it had made her want to scream. Sadly, now the tension was coming back as she thought about Mai and Zuko’s eavesdropped conversation.

____

“Hey, Aang,” she said.

____

“Mmhmm?”

____

“I…I’m sorry about what I said. If it…emasculated you or anything.”

____

Aang froze for a minute. He swallowed thickly. “Oh, the whole…least s-sex-starved thing?”

____

“Yeah.” It may her blush ever so slightly to hear him say that word. Sex. That was the one thing the couple never really talked about. After all, Aang was only sixteen, and Katara herself only eighteen. She knew for a fact that Sokka and Suki had been sleeping together since they were sixteen (and, she guessed, doing ‘other’ things when they were younger), but Zuko and Mai still hadn’t actually had sex, even at twenty. Although - and Katara shuddered as she recalled this - Mai would occasionally get drunk after a night out with Ty Lee and confide in Katara some TMI details the Water Tribe girl wished she could repress that proved that Mai and Zuko had still done a lot. They just never quite reached that line. Aang and Katara, on the other hand, had never really reached any line remotely close to sex. Sometimes Katara wondered if they ever would. After all, Aang was a monk, wasn’t he? She didn’t know much about Air Nomads, and whether or not their monks and nuns were celibate, but judging by Aang, they probably were.

____

“Katara?”

____

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the subject of them. “Yes?”

____

Aang was blushed madly. He cast his grey gaze down. “N-nevermind.”

____

“No, what is it?” Katara sat up, facing him fully.

____

Aang breathed in heavily through his nose. “Do…do you dislike that we’ve never gone that far?”

____

Katara went red. They were actually talking about this. She knew, on a logical level, that this was good. The rest of her, however, was screaming in fear. “Uh…well, no.”

____

“No?” Aang grew grave, his brows knit together. “You…never, really?”

____

Katara shrugged awkwardly. “I mean, I can’t dislike something I’ve never experienced, can I?” She realized her tone had come out hurt, and rather mean.

____

Aang frowned at her. “Okay, but do you dislike that you’ve never gotten to experience it?”

____

She groaned, pushing him lightly in his arm. “No, Aang! It’s fine!” It wasn’t. “I don’t want to pressure you.”

____

“Right, but that’s not the same thing as liking that we’ve never had sex.”

____

“W-well, I mean, would I like to? Sure, but it’s fiiiiine.” Katara knew she sounded like she was lying. And she wasn’t! Not entirely!

____

Aang’s frown deepened. “Uh-huh.”

____

“Aang,” Katara growled. “It’s fine. We don’t need to have sex.”

____

“I didn’t ask that,” Aang countered. “I asked whether you wanted to or not.”

____

“Okay, well, then, yes, I’d like to, but I don’t want to.” She hesitated. “That…came out weird.”

____

Aang grimaced. He grew even redder and looked away. “Never mind. I…” He looked back at her. His eyes widened. “Katara, you’re getting a sun-burn!”

____

She glanced down at her shoulders. “Oh! Maybe we should get inside.”

____

Aang helped her up and they began to pack up his blanket. An awkward silence loomed over them on the way to the beach house. When they arrived inside, Mai and Zuko were nowhere to be found, the same with Sokka and Suki. Toph was sitting in one corner, sipping tea with Iroh and chatting.

____

“Sugarqueen! Twinkle toes!” Toph greeted them.

____

“Ah, how was your beach time?” Iroh asked.

____

“Fine,” Aang grumbled.

____

Iroh gestured to the pot on the table. “Please help yourself to some tea.”

____

Aang immediately poured a cup. Katara looked to Toph. “Where’s everyone else?”

____

Toph groaned, rolling her eyes. “Zuko apparently wanted to revoke his title from the beach, and Sokka wanted to keep his.”

____

Katara coiled back a little in disgust. “Ew, please don’t make me thing of my brother doing that.”

____

“I had to feel the vibrations when I was staying at their place, girl - consider yourself lucky.”

____

Iroh sipped his drink loudly, clearly eager to change the subject. “This tea is good.”

____

“Mmm,” Aang mumbled, almost bitterly, taking a sip of his own. “Yeah, it is.” He placed his rapidly empty cup down. “Thanks for the tea, Iroh. It was great as usual.” He flashed a smile the older man’s way, before it disappeared and he headed upstairs. “I’m going to my room.”

____

Katara winced as she watched him go. Was he mad at her? For what?

____

“Uh-oh,” Toph murmured. “Is there trouble in paradise?”

____

“No,” Katara snapped. “We were just…having a chat on the beach that got a little personal.”

____

Toph twisted her lips to the side suspiciously, but said nothing.

____

“You have a sunburn,” Uncle Iroh noted. “We have aloe cream upstairs in the restroom.”

____

“Thank you.” Katara headed upstairs. She made it to the landing in time to hear Aang’s frustrated and loud sigh coming from his room. Katara hesitated. She glanced at the bathroom’s door, before veering right and knocking on her boyfriend’s instead.

____

“Aang? Sweetie? It’s me, Katara. Can I come in?”

____

Aang heaved another sigh from the other side. “Yeah.”

____

Katara slowly slid open the door, peering inside. Aang was face-down on his bed, his head buried in a pillow. Katara gently shut the door behind her.

____

“Aang, honey, what’s wrong?” She felt a knot in her stomach. “Are you mad at me or something?”

____

Aang twisted himself to look up at her. “What? Of course I’m not mad at you, Katara, I’m just upset.”

____

“Well, about what?” Katara sat down on the edge of his bed.

____

Aang shifted away from her. Her heart fell. All of a sudden she wanted to cry. Aang never moved away from her.

____

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbled.

____

“Please, Aang…” Katara fiddled with her hair. “It must be important if you’re upset. You know I hate seeing you unhappy.”

____

Aang let out a loud groan. “O-okay…promise you won’t laugh? Or get mad?”

____

“I promise.”

____

The young Avatar sat up, his face redder than Katara had ever seen it. “It’s stupid, but…when we were talking on the beach…the way it sounded was that you wanted to…you know…but not…” He sighed once more, raking his hands across his face. “With me.”

____

A bolt of understanding hit Katara. “Oh. _Oh _. Aang, no, it’s not that, it’s just that I didn’t want you to feel like I needed you to sleep with me. Don’t worry, I find you very sexually attractive.” She giggled and shoved his shoulder lightly.__

______ _ _

Aang grinned softly. “Promise?”

______ _ _

“Promise, sweetie.” She leaned the distance between them to kiss his cheek. As she pulled away, a thought occurred to her: “Wait, does that mean you want to have sex?”

______ _ _

Before Aang could respond, the door suddenly burst open. Sokka was glowering at them. “Toph said you two were in Aang’s room.”

______ _ _

Katara glowered right back. “Sokka, do you always have to have the worst fucking timing in the world?”

______ _ _

Aang stifled a laugh while Sokka gaped at his sister’s swearing. He gritted his teeth. “Katara, I know you’re technically an adult, but I’m still your older brother, and I have right to be concerned!”

______ _ _

Katara stood, bracing an arm against the doorframe. “Actually, Sokka, in case you’re forgetting, being in the same room as my boyfriend is not, actually, akin to fighting in a war.”

______ _ _

“I know,” Sokka retorted. “You can _handle _fighting in a war.”__

________ _ _ _ _

Aang now stood. “Guys, guys, calm down. Nothing was even going on.”

________ _ _ _ _

Sokka’s expression softened. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled loudly. “O-okay.”

________ _ _ _ _

“And,” Katara snarled. “Even if it was, you had no right to barge in, especially considering what you and Suki were doing.”

________ _ _ _ _

Her brother flinched, avoiding her gaze. “Point taken. Have a nice…talk or whatever. I’m s-sorry for intruding on your room, Aang.”

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s fine,” he assured him.

________ _ _ _ _

Sokka left, shutting the door firmly behind him, and Katara groaned. “Why does Sokka always - ”

________ _ _ _ _

She was cut off by Aang spinning her around and kissing her soundly. Katara squeaked, before leaning into his kiss and melding her mouth against his. When they finally parted, Aang was smirking.

________ _ _ _ _

“To answer your question,” he said, swiftly moving his lips to her neck. “Yes. I do want to.”

________ _ _ _ _

Katara’s body stiffened at his words, and her mouth went dry. Aang seemed to notice. He drew back quickly, looking concerned. “I’m sorry. W-were _you _not ready?”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Katara gulped. Why was she reacting this way? She wanted to sleep with Aang, didn’t she? It had been all she’d thought about the last few months, all she’d dreamed of at night when Aang would fall asleep beside her on Appa. Katara shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I guess I’m just nervous. The thought of actually…going all the way! It’s not that I don’t want to, I think I’m just scared.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aang nodded. “Okay. Well, then we won’t.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you, Aang.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course, baby, you’re my forever girl. I would never want to do something you weren’t ready for.” He kissed her forehead, making her feel warm inside.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aang,” she said slowly. “Aren’t you a monk? Aren’t you not supposed to have sex, anyways?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aang now tensed. “What? Oh, no, no, the air nomad monks weren’t celibate.” He chuckled, his tension leaving. “At least not by choice. Plus, I am the last airbender. I do need to procreate. And besides…” He stared into her eyes and shuddered. “I really want to.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Katara groaned deep inside her throat. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Aang reared back in surprise to look fully at his girlfriend. A shit-eating grin crawled across his face. “Huh.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Katara swatted him away. “Okay, so you got me turned on with your charm, big deal!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s a big deal to me!” Aang insisted. “I turned on Katara. THE Katara. This might just be the proudest day of my life.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Katara rolled her sapphire eyes. “It’s not like you haven’t turned me on before.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aang arched an eyebrow and cocked his head. “I have? When?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was such a genuine curiosity in his voice that Katara felt obligated to provide him examples. She shrunk in on herself a little. “W-well…there was that one time last week. We arrived on Kyoshi, and all those girls were swarming around you. I’m not proud to admit I was jealous, just a little, but then you walked me through the town, proudly introducing me to everyone as your girlfriend. You even kissed me, and your hand around my waist…I don’t think you even noticed but it went to my - ” Katara stopped herself.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Your…?” Aang prompted. He had moved closer to her.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My butt,” Katara admitted, face aflame. “A-and it turned me on! Y-you didn’t even care when the girls started staring, you just kissed me deeper. Then you pulled back and whispered that you loved me.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aang licked his lips, slowly crowding Katara against the door while his eyes became have lidded. “When else?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Last month, at the trade festival in the Fire Nation, we danced, remember? And you held me so close and showed that dumbass, cute grin. Then you put your hands on my waist and breathed against the side of my face. It was chilling, but I liked it. It was like…like we were the only two people in the world and you wanted me so desperately.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aang was now looming over her, his pupils dilated. “A-any other times?” His voice had grown husky.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You turn me on everyday,” Katara admitted softly. “Everything you do, Aang. It’s all so…so sweet, and kind, and loving, and…”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And?” Aang placed his hands on her hips.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So sexy,” Katara breathed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aang groaned, echoing Katara’s. “You think I’m hot?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Absolutely.” Katara was actually rather astounded he didn’t already know that. Aang picked up on her surprise.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I-it’s just,” Aang stuttered. “You’ve never actually said that before!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well of course you’re hot, Aang!” Katara exclaimed. “You’re the hottest guy, like, ever!” Both looked at each other for a while. And then they laughed. Aang leaned his forehead against Katara’s, smiling.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So…we’ve established that we both want to sleep with the other at some point in the future, and that I’m hot,” Aang concluded.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah. I guess we have.” Katara placed her hands on Aang’s chest. “Seems like a successful day.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And it’s not even over yet.” Aang kissed her quickly. Then he stepped back and took a seat on his bed. “Do you want to hang out here until supper? We could just talk. Or practice waterbending!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Katara knew we trying to make her feel safe. She smiled sweetly at his kindheartedness. “Or,” she suggested, sashaying over to him. “Just because we aren’t gonna have sex yet doesn’t mean we can’t spend the afternoon making out.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aang’s face lit up. “I like the way you think.” Without another word, he pulled his girlfriend into his lap and ravishing her lips with his.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Katara gigged as he teased her with lightly peppered kisses and tickles on her sides. If she had to pick, she’d say the thing she loved most about Aang was his goofy sweetness. He was always sincere, but he was always lighthearted. And that fact that this amazing, lighthearted, sincere man wanted to actually commit to her physically was enough to make her heart soar higher than any airbender ever could.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the explicit here, folks! Get ready for some dumbass angst with Zuko and Mai, and the inner musings of a certain airbender.

Zuko stared up at the ceiling, his mind still reeling. Yesterday had been a whirlwind, even if an amazing one.

He turned to look at the form of his sleeping girlfriend beside him. He was certain Mai had to be created by the Spirits to be the most beautiful creature ever. And yesterday he had seen her at her most divine. Zuko groaned when he thought about it, realizing he was already getting hard at the mere memory.

Hot skin against hotter skin. Teeth tugging at lips, nipping at neck. Gasps, moans, and near screams of pleasure filling the air. Her body colliding with his. The fact that he had given her so much pleasure and gotten to feel release himself was still astounding to Zuko. It was the most magical feeling in the universe.

Their first time that afternoon, after the beach fiasco, had been awkward, and slow, and she didn’t orgasm. Zuko had felt terrible and selfish. Mai had told him it was okay. Their second time was after dinner. That was something. Zuko had enlisted Sokka’s expertise beforehand, asking questions about how to make a woman feel good during sex. The younger man had quite a few insights that - judging by Mai’s response - proved very bountiful. Their third time had been right after the second time. Their fourth time had been ten minutes after the third time. Zuko was certain a fifth time would have happened had they both not been so exhausted.

_I’ll have to thank Sokka _, Zuko mused to himself with a chuckle.__

__Mai mumbled in her sleep, rolling over to face him. Zuko sighed. She was so beautiful. Her usually done up hair was cascading down her shoulders and back, long dark locks contrasting her flawless pale skin. Zuko couldn’t quite decide what thing about Mai was the prettiest. Mai opened her eyes. Bingo - that was the most gorgeous thing. Her enchanted eyes._ _

__“Zuko, why are you staring at me?” Mai asked grumpily._ _

__“Because I love you,” Zuko replied. He grabbed her by the waist and pressed a kiss into her temple._ _

__Mai laughed softly, pushing against him to get out of his grasp. “I love you, too, Zuko, but do you have to stare?”_ _

__“W-well, yeah. You’re beautiful.”_ _

__Mai blushed. “You’re beautiful, too.”_ _

__It was rarity that Mai was so candid, but when she would open herself up, Zuko felt happy it was only this much to him. He was the one that saw her emotions the most, that saw her heart raw. He was the one that saw her come undone - in both senses. And it was only him. Zuko had never been more elated._ _

__It was then, staring into those perfect eyes of hers and thinking about how much he loved her that Zuko realized something - he wanted Mai forever. He had always sort of known that, since he’d first said, “I love you,” but in that moment it really, really clicked. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to have a kid with her, he wanted to spend every second of his life with her._ _

__“Mai?” Zuko murmured._ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“Marry me?”_ _

__Mai’s eyes flashed wide open. Her lips parted and her body went rigid against Zuko’s. For a minute she just stared at him, looking the most shocked he’d ever seen her. Anxiety began to flow through Zuko._ _

__“So…is that a no?”_ _

__Mai sat up, haphazardly throwing the sheets around herself to cover up her bare chest. “Zuko…you can’t be serious.” She refused to meet his gaze._ _

__“Of course I’m serious, Mai!” An edge of anger entered his voice._ _

__Mai got up now, dragging a sheet with her to wrap around her naked form. Zuko huffed. He’d seen her like that before…_ _

__Mai began to pace. “Zuko…this is way too soon!”_ _

__“Why? Sokka and Suki are already engaged!” Zuko was nearly yelling at this point._ _

__“Sokka’s not the Fire Lord!” Mai exclaimed, finally looking back at her boyfriend._ _

__Zuko’s lips drew into a thin line. “You don’t want to marry me because I’m the Fire Lord?” He tried not to sound hurt, but clearly it didn’t work._ _

__Mai sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know, Zuko.”_ _

__Tears fought their way into Zuko’s eyes. He got out of bed, marching to his wardrobe. “Th-that’s fine. I’m g-gonna go get breakfast, okay? S-see you lat-ter.” He quickly threw on his  
robes._ _

__“Zuko - ”_ _

__“Please, Mai, just leave me alone for a while.” Zuko finished getting dressed and exited the room, fighting back the urge to cry._ _

__\---_ _

__Aang couldn’t help but blush at the sounds Katara was making as he rubbed the aloe cream over her lightly burnt shoulders._ _

__“Aaaaahhhh ~ Aang, right there,” Katara sighed. She hissed lightly whenever he pressed a little too hard, and would groan in approval when he messaged the muscles of her back._ _

__Aang stopped, taking a steadying breath. He was just helping out his girlfriend, that was all. His beautiful, topless girlfriend…wearing only her under wrappings and pants…Aang shook his head fervently._ _

__“Sweetie?” Katara turned her head to look at him. “Why’d you stop?”_ _

__Aang blushed under her gaze. “I-it’s nothing, Katara.” His hands went back to her shoulders, but she pushed them down._ _

__“Uh-uh, Mr. Avatar. Tell me what’s wrong.” Katara turned fully now, sitting on her haunches expectedly._ _

__Aang struggled to find words. His eyes would keep straying to her chest, and he had to force himself to look at her face. This was ridiculous! He’d seen her like this before during their bending lessons! “I was distracted,” Aang admitted, letting a flirtatious tone enter his voice._ _

__“By what?” Katara looked almost annoyed. Then her face softened and began to glow with a blush. “Oh…” She giggled. “I’ve got you speechless, have I?”_ _

__“N-not speechless!” Aang nearly growled. “Just distracted. It’s hard not to be distracted by you, Katara.”_ _

__“I hope you’ll try,” Katara teased, tapping his nose. “But if it’s really making you this ‘distracted,’ I’ll just get some water and heal myself, if I can.”_ _

__“You’re the best waterbender out there, sweetie, I bet you could do it.”_ _

__Katara smiled warmly at his praise. “That’s high regard coming from the master of all four elements!”_ _

__Aang purred, kissing her cheek. “I mean every word.”_ _

__Katara got up. “Well, if the Avatar thinks so highly of me, I’m sure I’ll be able to do it. Thanks, Aang.”_ _

__“No problem.”_ _

__As Katara headed for the door, Aang lounged back on his bed. He clucked his tongue. “Oh, Katara?”_ _

__“Yes?” She glanced over her shoulder at him._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__That beautiful blush rose once more on her cheeks. “Love you, too, honey.” Katara left with that blush still plastered on her smiling face. Aang was grinning like an idiot. He loved when he had that affect on her with simple words from his heart._ _

__Aang sighed deeply, closing his eyes. It had been a long, lethargic day, and it wasn’t even the afternoon yet. He had definitely enjoyed his vacation so far. Spending time with Katara was the greatest, and even better when they had no responsibilities. Part of him wondered what would have happened if she had been willing to have sex the other day._ _

__Aang growled to himself. He shouldn’t think about the ways things could have been. The way things were was wonderful. And how much more wonderful it would be when they actually did have sex._ _

__It would be dusk. The moon would be rising, and with it both waterbenders’ energy. Katara’s hand would grace Aang’s as he lead her to his room, where beautiful candles would be set up all around._ _

__Aang’s hand slowly went to his pants. He jerked his palm away for a minute, before admitting defeat to his horny fantasy and letting it dig beneath his waistband._ _

__Aang would kiss her, her soft lips caressing his in a way she did so well. He would lick along her upper lip, feeling every crevice. Then her tongue would tangle with his and she would lightly push him to the bed. He would fall back, watching her strip herself of clothing. First would go Katara’s shirt, then her skirt, revealing with each lost piece of fabric expanses of gorgeous mocha skin._ _

__Aang groaned, beginning to stroke his aching cock._ _

__Then, only in her wrappings, Katara would undo her hair, and gently take off her necklace, placing it by the bed. Then she would say something quippy, something about him being overdressed and he would eagerly rid himself of all his clothing but his underwear._ _

__Aang breathed heavily through his nose. He was growing frustrated, and shoved his pants down to his ankles so his throbbing dick was free. He let out a low moan of happiness and continuing his movements._ _

__Katara and Aang would stare at each other for a while, drinking in all the exposed skin they had never truly admired before tonight. Aang would help Katara undo her bindings, first on her chest, and her beautiful breasts would fall free. Aang wondered what Katara’s breasts looked like. He’d seen female chests a few times - mainly from old scrolls Bumi had said he should read, as well as a few dirty ones he found while helping Sokka pack for a trip once - but Katara’s? That would be something. Stunning soft brown mounds that he would cup in his palms and squeeze while she moaned his name._ _

__Aang ran a finger along the head of his erection, letting precum dampen his thumb. He began to stroke faster._ _

__Then off would come their last pieces of clothing. Katara would need to be pleasured first - Aang wouldn’t have it any other way. He’d lay his forever girl down on the bed, and slowly get between her legs. Her beautiful folds would be on full display for him, and he’d kiss and lick her, drinking in the taste of Katara._ _

__Aang’s breath hitched. He bet she tasted amazing…_ _

__He’d go faster and faster until she came all over his face. Aang would lap her up, kissing the inside of her thighs, and then poise his cock above her entrance. They would stare into each other’s eyes, and then the magic would begin._ _

__Aang whined softly, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. He moved his hand ever so faster, applying more pressure as though it weren’t his hand but Katara’s wet hot centre on him._ _

__He’d slide into her, her pussy drenched in her own juices. Katara would moan. He’d start to move, and they’d fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. She’d wrap her legs around his hips, and her arms would wind around his neck._ _

__He went harder…_ _

__Aang would bury his head in her neck, biting her sensitive skin. He’d kiss away the bite marks while he pounded into her. Katara would rake her nails along his back, moaning his name like a mantra. The way she would say Aang’s name would make Aang want to cum then and there, but he wouldn’t, choosing her pleasure over his. Because Katara deserved the world - she deserved the mountains, the moon, the stars. She deserved the ocean, she deserved everything, and Aang would make damn sure she got it._ _

__His strokes were growing uneven, straining his hand. He grunted at the soreness in his upper arm. But he didn’t care. He was so close…_ _

__Katara would scream his name, say she loved him, and would orgasm around him. With his girlfriend satisfied, Aang would pummel into her without regrets until his own crescendo hit._ _

__“Katara!” Aang gasped out. He came in a gush, the world around him turning white for a split second before it settled. He fell back against the bed, breathing heavily, hand sticky, and edges of his vision still blurry. Every few seconds a residual shock wave would be sent down his body, making him sigh._ _

__The door creaked. Aang sat up, quickly throwing a blanket over the situation on his lap. No one was at the door._ _

___Probably just the wind _, Aang thought. He peeled back the blanket and sighed. _I should clean up. _______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still find it weird writing smut like this lol, but I hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka talk, and Sokka is an over-protective fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short and cute chapter.

To her, the air could be cut with Zuko’s double swords. Katara fidgeted with the edge of her shirt, feeling like she was overflowing with anxiety.

It was no big deal, really. She’d just seen Aang last night…without his knowledge…doing…well, it didn’t really matter what he was doing with his hands down his pants and then those pants off, and - Katara shook her head vehemently. It had only been a second, anyways!

“You okay?” Aang looked over at her and smiled.

Katara’s heart leapt into her throat. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine.” She went back to prodding her breakfast lamely with a chopstick.

“You sure?” Aang was whispering now, concern all over his face.

Katara took a steadying breath, smiling up at him. “Really, sweetie. I’m okay.”

As soon as breakfast was over, she got up and headed to her room. She just needed to get away from Aang for a while - if she didn’t she was afraid she might spontaneously combust.

On her way up the stairs, Sokka ran into her. “Oh, hey.”

Katara folded her arms over her chest. “Hey,” she agreed in an icy tone. They hadn’t really talked since the events of two days ago when he very rudely - and without cause, mind you - barged in on a personal moment.

Sokka noticed her cold manner. He hesitantly backed up onto the landing. “Katara, I think we need to talk.”

“You’re right.” Katara joined him on the landing. Despite being a good head taller than her, it was clear Katara was staring her brother down. “So,” she growled. “About the other day - ”

“I’m sorry,” Sokka blurted. “I was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Obviously, Sokka!”

He sighed, leaning against the wall. “Sis, I’m sorry! It’s just…” He tugged at the loose strand of hair in front of his face. “I know I should trust Aang - and I do! I really do! …But…it’s my job to protect you.”

Katara was just about having enough of this. “Sokka! Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I can’t protect myself - ”

“It’s not that!” Sokka yelled, surprising both of them. He breathed in deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Katara, when we met Jet…look, I know he redeemed himself and all, but he really…really hurt you…”

Katara frowned, almost disturbed by her urge to cry.

Sokka looked away now, his own gaze blurry with oncoming tears. “Katara, I know you love Aang, and I know he loves you, and I know you guys are like soulmates or whatever, but that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna worry. I’m your big brother, it’s my job to worry. I couldn’t protect you from Jet, and it’s not like he was the worst dude on the planet, but…you know…” Sokka bit his lip, still avoiding his sister’s gaze.

“Sokka,” Katara said gently. She placed her hands on his arms, rubbing them lovingly. “That’s so sweet of you to worry, but I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

Sokka laughed, wiping at his eyes. “I know you can. But mom and Yue were big girls, too.” At the mention of them, Katara’s heart began to ache, and it was clear Sokka’s did, too. “I still couldn’t protect them…”

"Sokka.” Katara wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. “I love you, dummy, but I don’t need protection from Aang. You know him, you love him - he’s not an evil Fire Nation soldier or the death of the Moon Spirit.”

Sokka slowly returned her hug. “Yeah, yeah, but still…I gotta look out for you, ya know?”

Katara took a step back, looking up and admiring him. He was still an idiot - oh, boy, was he - but he was her brother, and she knew he only did it cause he cared. Katara poked him gently. “Kay, but don’t do that again. Aang and I are allowed to spend time together.”

Sokka nodded. “I know, I know. I was just a bit wound up the other day. I promise, it won’t happen again.” Sokka lifted his left hand and shut his eyes. “Best friend of the Avatar’s Promise.”

Katara giggled. “Good.” She hesitated, then with a smirk added, “And if that time together means some…‘shenanigans,’ you’ll just have to deal with it.”

Sokka’s face grew grave. He gritted his teeth. “Katara, if you get pregnant - ”

“Then you’ll be an uncle!” Katara finished joyfully, booping his nose. “How exciting! Bye now, brother dearest!” She walked to her room with a self-satisfied smirk and an angry brother glaring holes into the back of her dress.

\---

Sokka watched Katara go with a groan. Just because he knew she was right didn’t make it any less infuriating.

Entering his room, Sokka found Suki laid out on their bed on her stomach, reading something. Sokka jumped up next to her and ignored her whine of annoyance. “What’cha reading?” He asked, nuzzling closer to her.

Suki took his hand out of routine, drawing circle against his skin with her thumb as she replied, “Just a letter from home. They really miss us over there.”

“We’ve only been gone for three days,” Sokka complained.

“I know, I know, but they’re anxious. Apparently my aunt wants us to have kids as soon as possible, which means we have to settle down first, and why not stay on Kyoshi Island?” Suki rolled her eyes and flopped down onto her back, chuckling. “I love them, but sweet Spirits…”

Sokka joined her in laying on his back. He kissed the back of her hand affectionally. “Kids, huh?”

“Yeah.” A blush bloomed on his fiancé’s face. “Can you imagine? Little versions of you and me running around…”

“Cute little bastards,” Sokka agreed.

Suki gaped at his language, smacking him playfully. “They’d better not be bastards, mister!”

Sokka shied away from her, grinning. “They won’t be, honey, they won’t be!”

They smiled at each other softly for a moment. Sokka let himself admire his fiancé. She was always so beautiful…somedays Sokka couldn’t believe he’d gotten the chance to be with her, let alone made it work. Hell, it was everyday he thought that. His hand went to her cheek, skimming his knuckles against her smooth skin. Suki’s deep forest eyes shut, and she sighed.

“What are you doing?” She half-heartedly mumbled.

Sokka chuckled. “Just looking at you. Thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

“Mmm…okay. I guess you can keep doing that.” She opened one eyes and smirked.

Sokka smirked right back, nuzzling his nose into her hair and breathing in her smell. She always smelled like metal and grass and vaguely of cherry blossoms. It was such a rush to breathe her in, be intoxicated by her. Sokka let his own eyes close. It was quiet moments like this where he wanted nothing more than to stay in Suki’s embrace forever. Sometimes he wanted to drown in her, in the essence of everything she was.

When he’d met Yue, he had loved her, but Suki…Suki was a different kind of love. She was the love of a warm fire guiding him home. She was the love of the air that let him live. She made him feel cared for and whole and right. He needed to stay with Suki forever. She wouldn’t leave him, not like Yue. She’d stay, she had to. There had to be some way to put her in a protective bubble, if he could only invent one. But he knew that wasn’t realistic. So instead he chose to grab her shirt and pull her body closer to his.

“Let’s call off the rest of today,” Sokka whispered.

Suki sighed, running her hand along his arm and making him shudder. “You wanna just stay here all day, really?”

Sokka began to run his fingers through her soft brown locks. He kissed her forehead and revelled in the feeling of her on his lips. “Yes.” It came out as a low-throated growl.

Suki buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her arms wrapped around his waist, before she fell boneless in defeat against him. With a happy little giggle, she breathed out, “Okay.”

Sokka nearly sighed in relief. At least for now, in his arms, she had a bubble.

\---

Night filled the corridors of the house. Katara bid Aang goodnight at his door. But when it shut, she couldn’t find the will within her to leave. Before she had time to stop herself, Katara knocked. She was tired of avoiding him.

Aang opened the door, looking confused. “Uh…hey, Katara. What’s up?”

“Can I sleep here tonight?” She blurted.

Aang’s face went cherry-red, his mouth falling open. “Um…” He quickly collected himself and laughed awkwardly. “Okay? If you want to, sure.” Katara walked in as Aang held the door open wider. “So, er…why, exactly?”

“I don’t know,” Katara admitted. She sat down on his bed, gesturing for Aang to follow suit. “I just want to be with you tonight.” She quickly raised her hands. “N-not in that way, just…you know…in the same bed. If that’s okay?”

Aang slowly sat down beside his girlfriend. He kissed the back of her hand and lead her to lay down. Aang flopped down next to her unceremoniously, making them both giggle. Aang turned to face her. His grey eyes were alight with excitement and pure love. “Of course it’s okay, sweetie.”

Katara smiled. “Good.” She hesitantly crawled under the covers. “I’m just gonna sleep in my clothes, okay?”

“Alright.” Aang took off his shirt before getting under the blankets next to her. “Is this okay?”

“Mmhmm.” Katara wiggled herself closer to him, placing one hand on his chest and resting her head beside his. “This?”

Aang’s eyes were dark, his cheeks practically glowing with his blush. “Yeah…”

Katara smirked. She kissed the corner of his mouth and drew away before he could react. “Goodnight, Aang.”

Aang let out a half-frustrated sigh and snuggled up next to her. “Goodnight, Katara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or suggestion, because I have a rough I idea of the rest of this fic, but I could always use some inspiration.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been slightly awkward between Katara and Aang. Things have been EVEN MORE awkward between Mai and Zuko. They'll find a way to fix it.

Morning broke. Aang blinked back his sleep. He felt warmth all around, and something soft moved along his chest. He hummed quietly, turning around to face the woman behind him. Katara’s arms were fastened firmly around his middle, in their current position her hands twitching against his back. Aang ran his knuckles softly along her cheekbone. Katara shuddered in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent. Aang sighed happily.

Ever since he was little, Aang had loved the mornings. They were so full of light and opportunity. The whole day was ahead. Despite all of that, though, he now knew his favourite thing about the morning - how beautiful Katara looked beside him, asleep, as the sunlight danced across her face. She was always drop-dead gorgeous, but this was a different type of attractiveness. Her hair was strewn all over her, kept slightly in place by the beads and braid she had neglected to take out last night, but even still she looked like she was carved by fine artisans. While Aang loved to drown in the cerulean of Katara’s eyes, he loved how peaceful she looked when they closed. The cutest thing of all was the little part of her lips. Hesitantly, Aang let his thumb drift across her bottom lip, lowering in even more, and felt her twitch beneath him. He immediately drew his hand away. Katara snorted, an adorable sound, and her grip tightened.

He watched her for a few more minutes before deciding they should probably get the day started. Aang cupped Katara’s shoulder, lightly shaking her. “Sweetie? It’s time to get up.”

Katara moaned, a sound that almost made Aang hard. Luckily his Avatar training had made him much more in control of his body than the average teenager. Katara opened her eyes and blinked up at him. “Aang?”

“Good morning, beautiful.” Aang kissed her forehead softly.

Katara sighed under his touch and cuddled up to him more. “If this is a dream, don’t wake me up.”

“It’s not, my love. You still have to get up, though.”

Katara huffed, pouting. “But why, baby? Can’t we just stay here?” She pressed her chest against his. Damn her and her prowess. Aang gritted his teeth behind a tight smile.

“Shifu Katara, are you trying to seduce me?”

She innocently batted her eyelashes. “Maaaaaaaybe…” She grinned up at him mischievously. “Is it working?”

Aang swallowed down the groan that rose in his throat. “Maybe.”

Katara cackled. “Then maybe we can come to an agreement about staying here all day?”

“No,” Aang said forcefully. He struggled to get out of her grasp but she stayed firm. “Kataraaaaaa,” he whined. “Come on, we could go to the beach and waterbend. I just wanna get up.”

“Geez, what kind of sixteen-year-old are you?” Katara begrudgingly let him go, sighing when he stood up and stretched. “I guess I’ll get up, too. No fun being in bed alone.” She slithered out of bed.

Aang couldn’t help but laugh at the way she fussed with her clothes and hair. It was adorable. Katara frowned over at him. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you.”

Katara blushed, caught off guard. She fixed her hair loopies and went to kiss his cheek. “I love you, too.”

\----

The Gaang was sprawled out over the beach much like their first day there. Katara and Aang stood in the water, practising their waterbending. Katara passed Aang a glob of water, and he sent it back with ease.

“This is fun,” Aang said quietly.

“Yeah,” Katara agreed. Her eyes were lightly unfocused, body seeming to do the movements out of habit.

“You okay?”

“Mmm? I’m fine.” Katara blushed, her form dropping momentarily. But she returned to her stance and grounded herself once more. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

Katara bit her lip. Aang watched with intrigue as her movements slowed and contemplation flickered over her sun kissed face. “Um…the other day…not yesterday but the day before, after you’d helped with my sunburn…”

The water blob fell into the ocean abruptly. Did she mean…? Based on her flushed face, she did mean exactly what Aang thought she did. He swallowed. He wanted to say something, say anything, but his words dried up in his throat.

“I saw you.” It was a soft whisper, spoken so only they could hear, maybe only so Katara could hear.

“S-saw me doing what?” Aang asked in a quavering voice. He didn’t know why he asked. He knew what she saw. But maybe there was a chance that he was wrong.

“You know…” Katara forced herself to look away, breathing heavily in and out. “I saw you touching yourself!” She hissed.

Aang stumbled backwards. Just because he knew what she was going to say didn’t make it any less startling to actually hear. “Oh,” he forced out. “…um…” He coughed awkwardly.

“I’m really sorry,” Katara whispered. “I-it was an accident, and I only saw a second.” She stared up at him with teary blue eyes. “Are you mad at me?”

“Mad at you? N-no. It was an accident. It’s okay.” Aang hesitated before whispering back, “Are you mad at me?”

“What? Of course not!” Katara moved closer to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She giggled against his chest. “As long as you weren’t thinking of somebody else.”

Aang chuckled, resting his hands on her back. “It was all you, Katara.”

Katara shivered as a little whimper parted her lips. “Y-you know…knowing that you think about me while you do that…”

Aang gasped when Katara’s hand pressed against his clothed crotch.

“It really turns me on,” she finished with an evil grin. She even flicked her tongue against her lips as a finale to the theatrics.

The rising tension made Aang swallow. They shouldn’t be doing this here with their friends near by, one of whom happened to be an over-protective brother. “Katara, what are you doing?”

She kissed his cheek, her hand pressing firmer and making him whimper. “Teasing you, my love. What else?” With a simple sigh, Katara backed away, the slightest of blushes resting on her cheeks.

Aang gritted his teeth. “Katara, that was mean! You’re getting me all worked up!”

His girlfriend laughed at his whine. “Aw, don’t worry, Aang. Your patience will be rewarded in due time.” The way her eyes sparkled up at him sent wicked thoughts through his head.

“You promise?” 

Katara nodded. She brought up a finger and lightly tapped his nose, giggling, “I promise.”

\---

The room was dark. Zuko was sleeping on the futon, as was normal the past few days. Mai hesitantly entered their bedroom. Zuko huffed audibly, and she heard him toss. Mai sighed.

“Zuko?”

No response.

“Zuko, I’ve thought about it…about your proposal.” Mai took a steadying breath. She’d only ever been scared of two things in her life: loosing Zuko at Boiling Rock, and Azula. But this…this was a whole other level of fear. And why? Spirits, this was confusing.

“Let me guess,” Zuko snapped bitterly. “You want to break up with me or something, don’t you?”

Mai growled at his response, stomping over to the futon and kicking it. “No, idiot! I was going to say yes!”

Zuko yelped from the kick, but sat up, his eyes wide. “You…really?”

“Well, I _was _.” Mai crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Then you had to be mean.” She let a soft smile slide across her lips. She had really enjoyed letting her emotions through the past few years. It lead to fun moments like these.__

__Zuko laughed like a boy on his birthday. He grabbed Mai and tugged her down beside him, kissing her cheek repeatedly. “Is there some way I can convince you to say yes again?” He asked amongst his kisses._ _

__Mai shoved him off, laughing gently. “Okay, okay, I’ll marry you!”_ _

__Zuko stared at her with pure adoration in his honey eyes. “You will?”_ _

__She shuddered at his soft voice. Her hand went to the side of his face, caressing it. “I will.”_ _

__Tears formed in her brand-new fiancé’s eyes. He hugged her to him, sobbing into her hair. “I love you, Mai,” he whispered. “Spirits, I love you so much.”_ _

__Mai tucked her face into the crook of his shoulder. “I love you, too.”_ _

__For a while they sat in comfortable embrace. Then Zuko was standing up and leading her to the bed. “Why don’t we celebrate?” he suggested in a voice dripping with sin._ _

__Mai grinned. “I’d love that.”_ _

__“You know,” he purred as he laid them down on the mattress. “As my fiancé, you’re practically the Fire Lord’s wife already. I should be getting onto my knees for such royalty.” His eyes glistened, making Mai’s heartbeat quicken._ _

__“I think you should,” Mai agreed. She sighed in relaxation as Zuko shuffled down her body. “I say we have fun tonight. No boring stuff - hot, sweet, and exotic.”_ _

__Zuko chuckled, undoing his robe as he smirked up at Mai. “Yes, your majesty.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments for things you want to see! I need INSPIRATION


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph is tired of all these couples around her. Then they're invited to a party and Toph starts to realize why all her friends are into kissing so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it folks, the BI/PAN/GAY-PANIC TOPH!

Toph did not particularly need a significant other. She’d never exactly had a crush, unless you counted Sokka, which she adamantly didn’t whenever someone teased her about it. Especially since she was twelve at the time and had never met any boy outside of the Earth Kingdom who didn’t want to kill her. Unless you counted Aang. But Aang was Aang. Whenever Toph said that, Katara would be extremely offended while Aang would laugh and say the same thing about Toph.

All that being understood, Toph was still tired of all the couples around her, off on their romantic adventures - particularly Mai and Zuko recently, she’d noticed - while she drank tea with Uncle Iroh. Not that he wasn’t a cool dude, but, you know, there was only so much tea one girl could drink.

Toph now sat at the small noodle shop Sokka and Suki had invited her to. Sokka was busy getting into an arm-wrestling match while Suki watched and Toph ate her noodles in boredom.

“Hey, you okay?”

It took a minute for Toph to realize Suki was talking to her. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine.” Toph slurped up more noodles. Suki still seemed on edge, so the earthbender sighed, tipping back in her chair. “I’m just tired of all the couples around me. It’s like Ty Lee said - hate to ruin a couples’ trip.”

“Oh, well - ”

“Look, I’m not mad at anybody or anything, I’m just frustrated.”

“Would it help if maybe we tried to set you up with someone here? I’m sure - ”

“ _No _. No, thank you.”__

__When Sokka was finally finished with his showing off, Suki and Toph went to pay. Toph leaned against the counter, listening to Suki and the girl behind the counter talking._ _

__“Your friend’s quite something,” she was saying, Toph assumed meaning Sokka._ _

__“Oh, he’s even more interesting than you could imagine.” Suki giggled. “Lucky me, getting to marry him, huh?”_ _

__The girl laughed, sounding almost sheepish. “Oh! Good for you.” She paused, then whispered, “Honestly, I kind of thought he was with your other friend.”_ _

__“Me?” Toph interjected. She laughed and shook her head. “Nah, Sokka’s great, but he’s not, you know, my type.” She flexed her arm and smirked. “I’m way too good for him. No offence, Suki.”_ _

__“None taken.”_ _

__Sokka walked up to them. “Hey, guys! Can you believe I beat all those wrestlers!?”_ _

__“Honey, of course you did, you fought in a war when you were _fifteen _.”___ _

____“Wait, _Sokka _Sokka?” The girl gasped. “L-like, the Fire Lord’s friend and war hero!? I heard the Fire Lord was staying on Ember Island for the week, but - ”___ _ _ _

______“That’s right, ma’am!” Sokka was hamming it up, leaning on the edge of the counter. “Water Tribe favourite over here!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A-and you’re the Kyoshi Warrior who broke out of prison, right!? Suki?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s right.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A-and you’re the metalbender! Toph Beifong!” Her voice was near squeaking now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, yeah, that’s us,” Toph said._ _ _ _ _ _

______The girl squealed for real this time. “This is so exciting! Real life celebrities!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re not all that - ” Suki started to say, but Sokka and Toph both interrupted with a boastful, “Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They turned to leave, when Toph felt a hand on on her arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey,” the girl said softly. “Um, this is really weird, probably, but do you want to come to this party I’m having? It’s tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh. Uh…sure! I could use some space from all these lovey-dovies anyways. When should we be there?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh…all of you…right.” The girl laughed nervously. “Just past sunset. Invite all your friends, if you want. It would certainly be fun to have the Fire Lord at our party.” She laughed a little more genuinely. “I imagine he’d be pretty stuffy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Zuko? Nah. Not really. _Katara’s _more stuffy than he is.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Katara? The Avatar’s girlfriend?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We prefer to call him Aang, and her just, you know, Katara, but yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The _Avatar _is with you!?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah.” Toph smirked. “So I’ll invite them, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I mean…” She coughed. “Y-yeah, that would be cool. I-I live on the shore-house closest to Lava Rocks and - here, I’ll just give you a map. Oh, wait, you’re blind, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll just give it to Sokka.” Toph grabbed the map from the girl’s outstretched hand. “Thanks. Oh, and, uh, maybe don’t tell people who we are. Zuko has this humble thing going on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Er, okay. Sure. See you later then, Master Beifong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Toph snorted. “Toph. Just call me Toph. As flattering as Master Beifong is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Toph. Right. I’m Mayu.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mayu. Got it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As she left, Toph couldn’t help but smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Everybody probably looked amazing. Toph was told by Katara that she looked positively gorgeous. Toph has smiled at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They arrived at the party just as the music started blasting louder. Mayu opened the door. “Toph, you made it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi.” Toph waved. She gestured to her friends. “This is the Gaang. Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, and you’ve already met Sokka and Suki.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you so much for inviting us,” Katara said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s an honour to have you, Master Katara!” Mayu countered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No formalities or anything, please. We’re just some kids looking to have fun!” Aang said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Katara snorted. “You sound about a hundred when you say that, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I _am _about a hundred, sweetie.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Right, of course. No formalities.” Mayu opened the door wider. “Come in! There’s food and drinks inside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stepping into the house made Toph’s ears want to explode. Loud music blared from every corner and people were crowding literally everywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sorry about the music,” Mayu whispered to Toph, seemingly noticing her being on edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Toph shrugged. “It’s okay. I’ll get used to it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Toph heated when Mayu suddenly grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the back of the house. “Come here! There’s someone who wants to meet you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They went out to the balcony, or at least what Toph assumed was the balcony from the air rushing at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Toph, this is Reina. She’s a firebender.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Reina shook Toph’s hand. “It’s such an honour to meet you, Master Beifong! I’ve heard so many stories, and you’re always my favourite in them, and - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thanks.” Toph snaked her hand out of the tight grip as politely as she could. “Nice to meet you, too. The only nice firebenders I’ve ever met are royal, so this is cool change of pace.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Reina laughed, although she sounded awkward, or maybe flustered. “So like, you’re really friends with the Fire Lord?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, old Zuko’s a porcupine-rabbit - prickly but cuddly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Reina gasped. “Oh my gosh, what’s the Avatar like?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Reina,” Mayu interrupted. “I thought you wanted Toph to show you some _earthbending _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, yeah! I want to see how earth and firebending compare! I’ve never seen an actual earthbender before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Toph grinned. “Oh, I can certainly showcase.” She grabbed hold of the railing and shuffled down to the beach. She sighed in relief. Ember Island had course sand, making it easy to see - less fuzzy. Toph lifted her arms and began a series of movements that she knew left Mayu and Reina shocked. It resulted in pebbles beginning a complicated dance above her head. Toph dropped them around her, focusing her energy on the boulder across the shore. She lifted in with a simple twist of her body, sending it up in pieces. With the earth beneath her she carried herself back towards the railing of the balcony, grabbing hold and grinning at the two girls. “How was that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Reina gasped. “Oh my spirits, that was incredible!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The Avatar sure can’t do that, let me tell you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Thanks, Toph.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Toph snickered. Apparently Twinkle-Toes had chosen to go out for some of his fresh element._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Reina gasped again. “A-Avatar Aang!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Just Aang. We’re at a party, remember.” Aang laughed. “So, are you impressing them, Sifu?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Think so, Twinkle-Toes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mayu giggled. “She’s very impressive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“S-so you can firebend, right? I can firebend, too!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Toph guessed that by this point Reina was draped all over Aang, maybe even drooling. Aang chuckled awkardly. “Uh…cool! Cool…m-maybe you should talk to Zuko, he’s a way better firebender than me. Really, all my teachers are better than me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, Katara could whoop your ass.” Toph smirked. “In more ways than one I bet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Aang sputtered out his drink from the sound of it. “T-Toph!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Whaaaat, are you telling me you two’ve never - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Toph, stop.” Aang grumbled something frustratedly under his breath, before snarling, “Just because she’s my girlfriend doesn’t mean we’ve…you know…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Had sex? Or specifically spanked each other?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Toph could almost picture the blush on her friend’s face. Through presumably gritted teeth, Aang hissed, “Either. And that is no way for a teacher to talk to her student!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Aw, come on, Twinkle-Toes! Let me have my fun! I’m all lonely over here while you and everybody else gets it on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You have a girlfriend?” Reina sounded slightly disappointed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“U-uh yeah, Katara. Master Katara. She’s, um, my best friend. And waterbending teacher. And girlfriend. She’s also like the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, and the first person I met after one hundred years in ice, and - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Regale us another time. I _was _showing off, here.” Toph threw tiny pebbles at him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Aang snorted. “Alright, alright, I’m gone. See you later, hotmen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mayu and Toph laughed as he left. Reina just sighed. “Is it just me or is he actually like hot? I didn’t know he and that Water Tribe girl were even still together!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I can’t see, but I don’t think he’s all that,” Toph commented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mayu giggled. “And you really shouldn’t be asking _me _of all people, Reina.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, right. Well, what if he was a girl? Would he be hot?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Toph felt herself heat under the collar. If he was girl? What did that have to do with Mayu?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Mayu giggled again. “I mean I guess. I can tell you, though, his girlfriend is gorgeous. But don’t worry, there are plenty of other cute guys at this party.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That seemed to be enough to satisfy the girl, and she left promptly afterwards, with a half-enthusiastic, “That was really cool, Toph, thanks!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Toph huffed half-heartedly. “A fan, is she?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Mayu sighed. “Sorry about that. She’s just…what’s the word…boy-crazy? We’ll go with that. She’s real boy-crazy right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s okay. I hear my friends are pretty attractive, so I can’t blame her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That got Mayu to giggle. “Well, you’re pretty attractive, too!” Her breath hitched. “S-sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That lovely heat was rising to Toph’s face. “That’s okay. Thank you.” Toph pursed her lips, not allowing herself to say anything else. She was curious, but…she shouldn’t ask, should she? Toph wasn’t some sheltered girl anymore, she understood that sometimes guys liked girls, and sometimes guys liked guys, and sometimes girls liked girls. She’d even found out that liking both was a thing when Zuko said he had had a crush on Sokka, which made the latter fall off his chair laughing. But…Toph had never thought of any girl that way. Then again, the only girls she’d ever been around were clearly spoken for (as much as Katara used to deny her feelings for Aang). But Mayu…there wasn’t anything complicated there. “I’m sure you’re pretty, too,” she found herself saying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh! Um…thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So, do you - ” Toph shut her mouth. She opened and closed it a few more times before choking out, “When Reina was taking about ‘if Aang was a girl,’ does that mean you like girls?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Mayu snorted suddenly. “Uh, um, yeah. I do. I like girls.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh. Huh. C-cool. I, uh, I’ve never met one before.” Toph wanted to smack herself. “I mean, a girl that likes girls, not a girl. I’ve met girls before. _I’m _a girl. Duh.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Mayu chuckled. “Uh-huh. That doesn’t bother you, does it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No,” Toph said quickly. “Everybody should just do what they want and not give a fuck what anybody else does.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That’s a good way of looking at it.” Mayu inched closer to the railing. “So…you’ve never met a girl that likes girls…does that mean you don’t like girls?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I…I don’t think so?” Toph shrugged. “I kinda had a crush on my friend Sokka, who’s a guy - you can’t tell anyone that, though. So I think that means I like boys.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You can like both.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I know.” Toph hesitated, unsure how to proceed. “…But I’ve never had another crush. I think.” The heat was rising again. “I-it’s not what I’m good at.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Hmmm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Cause.” Mayu suddenly leaned forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Toph wanted to scream when their lips touched. At first it was just a graze. Then - for some stupid reason - Toph grabbed Mayu’s face between her hands and pulled her closer. Instantly, Mayu’s lips moulded to Toph’s. Her tongue parted her own lips and prodded agianst Toph’s. That’s when she snapped out of it. Toph’s hands released and she bended herself a good couple inches away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Wow,” Mayu panted. She said something else. Toph didn’t hear. She was too busy listening to the pounding of blood in her ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It was five minutes later and Toph was on the beach, running as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face from the wind and her heart threatening to burst out her chest. She didn’t know when she’d started running, but it was too late to go back now. The feeling of Mayu’s lips still tingled against Toph’s own, and spirits, she _liked _it! What was going on!?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Toph collapsed at the shoreline. She fell into the sand, and breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day - aren't you lucky turtle-ducks? Sorry they're so short, longer ones coming out soon!
> 
> Even though it just passed, merry Christmas, and happy whatever other holiday(s) you celebrate! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara have been prancing around each other for days, but no longer (kinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a full chapter of smut and literally nothing else. I'm evil, aren't I?

Katara was sleeping in. Sokka was grumpy about that. Aang went upstairs to wake her up.

“Sweetie?” Aang knocked gently on the door.

“Mmmph…”

“Katara, babe, it’s time to wake up.” He opened the door a crack, and smiled at her sleeping figure. “Honnnnneeeeeeey.”

Katara threw her hand over her eyes. “Fiiiiiiine. I’m getitng up.” She sat up and sighed. “Aang, can you come over, I can’t stand up.”

Though her puppy dog eyes spoke volumes of her tempting lies, Aang just chuckled and walked over to the bed. Immeditaley Katara grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. She tapped his nose. “Hey, handsome. Didn’t expect to have a gorgeous man on top of me this morning.”

Aang grunted. “Me neither, Katara. Come on, we should - ” He swallowed his words with a gasp when her hand found his groin. “K-Katara? What are you doing?”

She bit her lip. “Haven’t you ever woken up in the mood?”

“Y-you mean horny?” Aang hissed as she pressed harder. It was hard to think when all his blood was rushing away from his head.

“Fine, horny,” Katara agreed. She sat up, pushing him to as well, and relieved her pressure. “I just want a little fun.”

Aang sighed. “Katara…it’s not that I don’t want to…” He sucked in a breath. “Believe me, I want to, but Sokka’ll be upset if we’re - ”

“Sokka can suck an egg,” Katara said. “Besides, this’ll just take like twenty minutes.”

“D-do you like _actually _want to have sex right now?”__

__“N-no! I just want to, you know, fool around.”_ _

__Aang huffed slightly. Then he grinned. “Okay. We can. But just quickly, yeah?”_ _

__Katara nodded giddily. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Aang laughed agianst her lips before deepening the gesture. Their tongues were tangling before they even had time to process it. Katara grabbed Aang’s hand and lead it to her ass. Aang sighed into her open mouth. He squeezed her soft cheeks, listening with a hammering heart as she moaned deeply. He felt something touch his clothed dick. Aang gasped again, moving away from the kiss. Katara retracted her hand._ _

__“That okay?” She whispered._ _

__Aang gulped. “Y-yes. Yes, it’s okay. It’s very okay.”_ _

__She smirked slyly. “Good to know.” Her fingers splayed against his belt. “Can I?”_ _

__Aang felt like he’d gone to paradise. “Yes. H-here, let me help you.” He grabbed the belt, undoing it as fast as possible while Katara giggled._ _

__When he stopped, her giggling aburptly ended. Aang leaned back slghtly, resting his weight on his palms with his now loose pants resting gently on his hipbones. Katara gulped. “So…I don’t really know what I’m doing here…” She slowly peeled back his belt, casting it aside._ _

__Aang let out a strangled laugh. “You think I know any more?”_ _

__She flashed him a wobbly smile. “Well, I mean, yeah, about yourself. I saw what you did a few nights ago, mister.”_ _

__His blush was spreading quickly down his neck. “Uh, um, I guess, but - ”_ _

__“Shhh, shh. It’ll be less awkward if we don’t talk.” That really sounded like a question._ _

__Aang shut his mouth and nodded._ _

__Katara drew in a deep breath. She squeezed her eyes tight and shoved his pants abruptly down his legs. Aang hissed at the sudden cold air. Katara’s eyes flashed open. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“I-I thought you said no talking?” Aang surpressed a grin as his girfriend gwaffed. “I’m fine, sweetie, it’s just k-kinda cold in here. And sudden, um, air, uh, y-you know, there…just startling.”_ _

__Katara’s face fell. “Right.” Her eyes snapped to his now exposed cock. Aang swallowed. Katara’s gaze flickered up to his briefly, then back down. “Wow,” she breathed. “It’s…um…”_ _

__“Wierd, huh?” Aang said with a little laugh._ _

__“I didn’t say wierd!” Katara snapped. “Just…interesting, I guess.”_ _

__Aang nearly fainted when her hand touched him. He fell back, laying down on the bed. Katara giggled. “Good?”_ _

__“Ho-oh yes…” For all that she was inexperienced, she was amazing at this. Aang dragged his hands along his face. “Geez, Katara…”_ _

__“Just feel nice, baby,” Katara purred. Spirits, that sexy edge to her voice had Aang shaking._ _

__Something wet hit his cock and he whined when he looked up and saw her spitting into her open palm before continuing her movements along his shaft. “Katara…”_ _

__“Say my name more.”_ _

__“Katara…sweet Katara…” His hips started to thrust. “Katara…”_ _

__She sped up. Aang shoved his fist into his mouth, biting hard. Again he thrust up into her hand. “Katara!” It was muffled against his hand, but it was clear she heard it, going even faster._ _

__“Do you feel good, baby?”_ _

__“Yesssssss,” he hissed out. “So good, so good, Katara.” Aang choked on his own breath when she moaned. “So…f…fucking good.” He growled and stuffed his fist further in his mouth. Pleasure was coursing through his veins by this point._ _

__“I’ve never heard you swear before,” Katara said with a snicker._ _

__Aang couldn’t even reply, just moaning deeply. White hot flashes were beginning to blur his vision. He was so close…_ _

__A knock sounded sharply at the door. “Hey! Aang, I thought you were waking her up! Katara, wake the fuck up, we’ve been waiting to start breakfast until you came down! I’m starved!”_ _

__Aang leapt away from Katara, throwing a blanket over his lap. Katara huffed. “Sokka! I’m up!”_ _

__“Well then what are you - ” A pause. “O-oh, um…” A cough. “You guys aren’t…you know…right?”_ _

__“Why, yes, Sokka, we’re right in the middle of fucking,” Katara said in her most posh voice. “But please continue! We can finish up here quietly!”_ _

__Sokka shrieked. “ _Katara! _Be glad I’m not smacking this door down for that language alone! Now will you come downstairs, please?”___ _

____Katara rolled her eyes. “Fine. We’ll come downstairs. But first we have to do another type of cuming, if you get my - ”_ _ _ _

_____“Ew! Katara, stop being gross!” _Sokka smacked his hand (or possibly his head) against the door. “Come downstairs.” His receding footsteps let Aang breathe out.___ _ _ _

______Katara glanced over at him sheeplishly. “So…um…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe we should just go to breakfast,” Aang finished with a sigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Katara crawled closer to him. “N-no. We could continue.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aang shook his head. “Nah, we shouldn’t. I-it was probably too much anyways…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Katara cocked her head in confusion. “Did you not like it…?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you kididng!? I loved that.” He chuckled. “Maybe would have liked it a bit more if we could’ve…finished…but, I loved it.” He hesitated. “What about you? Did you like it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh yeah. Can’t wait to do it again.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “But I guess you’re right - we should go to breakfast.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aang hesitated. He drew in a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a long moment and some grumbling in the room, Katara opened the door. “Aang? What is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I…” He blushed, gulping down last minute nervousness. “Could I sleep in here tonight…?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her previously droopy eyes snapped wide open. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, you definitely can.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aang laughed at her excited tone, slipping inside the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So.” Katara shuffled to her bed and flopped down. “We should probbaly get some sleep…” She leaned back. “Unless you had something else in mind?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aang shuffled awkwardly on his feet. “Well…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Er…could we finish what we started, do you think? This morning?” His hand fell down to his belt._ _ _ _ _ _

______Katara smirked, her teeth glinting in the moonlight. “Oh, yeah. We totally can.” She got up and slunk her way over, fingers toying at his belt as soon as she got within reach. “You wanna lie down?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aang swallowed. “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He laid down on the bed, watching Katara’s every movement. She sat on her knees beside him, eyes glued to his. Again she touched the belt, and slowly untied it, letting it fall to the bed. She gulped. “I-I shouldn’t be nervous. We just did this this morning.” She laughed softly and put a hand to her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, if you don’t want to - ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want to. We’ve been prancing around everything for days, might as well get a move on, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aang slowly grinned. “Right. I-if you’re sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sure.” Katara cupped his face and kissed him gently. For a minute it felt like he was back in his fantasy. “Just relax.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At her words Aang practically went boneless. Katara shuffled further down the bed. Aang shut his eyes tight as she slowly lowered his pants. Then her hands were on him and Aang mewled. He clamped his hand over his mouth and let his head lay back almost forcefully into the pillow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Up and down, up and down. At some point she spat and - wow, Aang still found it incredible that _saliva _could be a lubricant, let alone actually be pretty sexy.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“You can remove your hand, you know,” Katara whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aang opened one eye and glanced down at her. His heart leapt up into his throat actually seeing her jerking him off. Something about that picture was so beautiful at night, with the starlight lighting up her eyes, making her hair shine, and giving her an almost ethereal glow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’d like to hear you,” Katara continued with a purr and an extra hard pump._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aang squeaked and slowly let his hand rest at his side. No sooner had he done that when Katara increased the pace and that hand was bunching up the fabric beneath it. Aang drew in a sharp breath and let out a moan. He was still consensus of the rooms adjacent theirs, but it was getting easier and easier to ignore that with the pleasure jolting up his spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“They’re probably asleep,” Katara said, reading his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aang let out a stuttering laugh. “Y-yeah, probably…” He grunted as she increased again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can you say my name?” Katara picked up Aang’s wrist and kissed the inside of it. “Like this morning?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Katara…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She hummed her approval against his skin before letting his hand drop. “Don’t stop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Katara…Katara, my love…” At that she went the fastest all night. Aang gulped thickly, trying hard not to loose his breath. He thought maybe his back was even arching off the bed, but it was impossible to tell when his attention was mainly diverted. “Katara!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Too fast?” She immediately slowed her pace, but Aang grabbed her hand and shook his head vehemently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No! No, no, no! Not too fast!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara looked at him for a moment, floored, and then burst out laughing. She went back to the fast speed. “I take it you’re enjoying yourself?” Spirits, her voice came out like it was dripping with honey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mhmmm…” Aang’s breath hitched slightly. “Katara - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He barely noticed himself thrusting up to meet her strokes until he was starting to see white again. “Katara…” A gulp of air. “Katara, I’m - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Cum for me, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aang always tried to do what he was told. He came with a moan deep in his throat and his eyes squeezed so tight he was beginning to see stars. The waves of orgasmic pleasure just kept coming, sweeping over his body in rushes that left him shaking. After a few insanely amazing seconds, he opened his eyes. Katara was still kneeling, shaking a little herself, staring at her hands and his lower body, both drenched in cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow…” Aang breathed out. He was honestly surprised he could remember how to talk after that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara looked over at me and smiled a wobbily smile. “Wow,” she agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aang slowly sat up. “I guess I should probably get cleaned up and change my clothes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara made a move to grab his wrist, then stopped and stared at her hand for a minute. “Yeah…yeah, getting cleaned up does sound good.” She paused and then hesitantly - curiously - licked her finger. Aang’s stomach summersaulted. “Huh.” Her eyes widened. “It doesn’t taste as bad as I thought it would.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A very wierd, very incoherent laugh left Aang’s mouth before he could stop it. Katara just looked at him smugly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve got you speechless,” she teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah,” Aang admitted after he attempted to come up with something clever to say back. Sue him, a hand job from a woman like Katara would make anyone’s head empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’ll come back here afterwards, though, right?” Her eyes were round and hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aang nodded. “Of course.” He paused then smiled. “I love waking up next to you, you know. Have ever since we were kids. Well, younger kids, anyways.” He kissed her cheek and stood up hesitantly, deciding he’d clean up with his pants and just hope he’d have a chance to wash them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I love waking up next to you, too,” Katara said. Then she grinned. “Do you enjoy waking up next to me as much as what we just did?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aang blushed, laughing. “Let’s call it a tie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise later chapters will be longer. I'd lost my inspiration for a while there, but it hit hard with a vengeance yesterday (you can probably tell that's when I wrote the second half of the chapter).


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Aang get a little ~steamy~, Toph has a crisis, and Suki helps Sokka deal with a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaa....it's be a while. Swear I just updated this yesterday, but time may very well be an illusion.

Katara wasn’t really a morning person, unlike Aang. She assumed it came from being so active at night - moon and waterbenders and all that. That being said, she loved _this_ morning. Warm skin on skin, arms around her waist, soft breath against her neck. Yeah, she could defenitely get used to this.

Katara stretched languidly and turned around in Aang’s grip. She was surprised to see his eyes open, a dopey smile on his face. “You’re awake.”

“Mhmm. And now you are, too.”

Katara stifled a yawn. “How _long_ have you been awake?”

“A while. But I didn’t want to get up - I like watching you sleep. And besides, this is comfy.” He nestled down into the bed with a little hum.

Katara giggled. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it? We could stay here all day.”

“Nice dream, sweetie, but I think we have to eat eventually.”

Katara let loose a little whine. “I guess you’re right. Too bad. Well, a little longer?”

“Of course.” Aang shuffled closer. “A little longer.”

There was something so unreal about Aang’s eyes. Maybe it was the Airbender in him, but for some reason when Katara stared into his gaze, all she could see was stormclouds. Beautiful, enchanting stormclouds. When they were younger, she’d thought it was kinda wierd, but now - oh, boy, now it was her favourite sight.

“What’s up?” Aang arched an eyebrow.

“I’m just looking at you.” Katara touched his cheek, and he leaned into her palm instinctively. “You’re beautiful, you know?”

Aang smiled. “You’re beautiful, too.”

They kissed, gentle at first, but it grew sloppy within seconds. Tongues were twisting, moans radiating from chests.

“Love you,” Katara breathed inbetween the contact of their lips. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Aang stopped suddenly. He blinked, looking confused and almost concerned as he untangled himself from his girlfriend.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, I just realized something.” He chuckled. The subtle blush he sported increased its potency tenfold. “After last night…” His knuckles brushed along her arm tentatively. “We didn’t get to your turn, baby.”

 _My turn?_ Katara’s heart slammed against her ribcage. “O-oh. You mean - ”

“May I?” As his hand trialed down to the edge of her lower wrapping, Aang pressed a kiss into her neck.

Just the thought was making Katara start to shiver. “Yes, please.”

Aang nodded, and she could almost feel his excited smile agianst her skin. “T-tell me what to do, okay?”

“Okay.”

Katara took his hands, guided them under the blanket, and helped him undo her wrappings. It was a little awkward, and it didn’t help that she kept shaking, but soon enough her legs were bare. Katara’s breathing had grown shallow by this point, as had Aang’s.

“Let me know if I hurt you.” Aang slid his hand along her thigh, inching up.

Katara nodded. “I will.” The anticipation was killing her.

His thumb and middle finger parted her folds and Katara gasped.

“You okay?”

“Mhmmm!”

Aang laughed nervously. “Okay, good, good.”

His forefinger felt around her centre, making Katara gasp again, rolling over into a moan. His touch was soft, almost curious, exploring. Katara bowed her head into Aang’s chest as he penetrated her. He moved in and out slowly. When she groaned in approval, he spead up, adding a second finger. Katara had to admit that this was defnitely a lot better than doing it herself - no hurt wrist, and he could reach places she couldn’t.

Aang twitsed his hand, his thumb trailing up and up and -

“Fuck!” Katara grabbed Aang’s shoulder.

Aang laughed. “You like that, huh?”

Katara whined appreciavetly. The pad of his thumb was flicking slowly across her clit, back and forth, sending amazing signals up her spine. “Faster.” Katara dug her nails into his arm. “Please go faster.”

Immeditaley, Aang complied, his speed increasing. Katara mewled when he added a third finger. “FUCK!”

“You’re so tight…” Aang groaned.

“Aang…”

Aang swiped his thumb against her clit again, pressing hard into her this time. Another jolt fired up her back. Katara raked her nails further down his arm. “Aang!”

“Are you close, baby?” He kissed her forehead lesuirely.

Katara nodded. “A - ngh - a little faster?”

Aang adjusted his position ever so slightly and suddenly he was hitting her even deeper. Katara dug her teeth into her bottom lip. “Aang…close…”

Aang grunted. He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster. A wave was building up, and Katara was so close to the crest, she could feel it. Just a little bit more, just a little bit more…

That wave was so, so close.

“Aang!” The pleasure came creashing down into the ocean. Katara moaned as it rocked through her body.

Aang kept his fingers moving, slowing while she came down from her high. As soon as the ride had ended, tiredness took over Katara. A residual jolt made her shudder, and she giggled. “Wow…” His fingers left her pussy, and a wierd feeling of emptiness replaced it.

“So you enjoyed that?” Aang teased with a smug little smirk.

 _Cocky,_ Katara thought. “Yeah, a lot.”

Aang lifted his fingers and without hesitation licked them, keeping eye contact with Katara. Damn him.

“Getting used to the taste,” Aang explained with a shrug. “I think that would be a lot more fun with my tongue.”

Yep, he was going to kill her with that look. Katara smacked his chest lightly. “You’re not allowed to be that sexy, it’s dangerous!”

Aang pecked her lips. “Sorry - can you ever forgive me?”

“Mmph, I guess.” Katara nuzzled up closer to him as another yawn broke through. “But as punishment you have to stay with me here a little longer, okay?” She draped her arms around his middle.

Her eyes were closing quickly, and just before she drifted off, she heard Aang whisper, “A little longer.”

\-----

Katara sat staring out the window with a hot cup of tea in her hands. It really was lovely outside. Sunlight and soft waves caressed the beaches, giving everything a calming look. Spirits, she wanted to go into the water right now. Just as she was setting down her cup and was about to leave, a hand grabbed her arm.

“Katara. I need to talk to you.”

Katara stopped and looked back at Toph is surprise. “Oh! Well, good morning to you, too!”

“Yeah, yeah, listen - that party we went to…well, uh…” Toph groaned and raked her hands across her face. “Okay, so - _so_ \- there was this girl there.”

“Okay?” Katara slowly sat down at the table. Toph followed suit. “There was a girl there.”

“Right. The one who invited us - M-Mayu.” Toph was starting to blush. Katara suddenly got a suspition that she knew where this story was going. She leaned forward and smirked.

“Ohhhhh?”

“I can feel you grinning, little miss twinkle toes. Calm down. We just kissed.”

Katara gasped. “Oh my gosh! Your first kiss! Toph, congradulations!”

“Wh-what!? Don’t congratulate me!”

“Why not?” Katara frowned. “Did you not like it?”

“Well…no, I…I mean…” Toph sighed. “I don’t know. I…I think I did, but…”

“But…?”

Toph sunk her head into her hands with a whine. “I can’t like a _girl_ , Katara.”

Yeah, that had definitely caught Katara off gaurd. After a few minutes of trying to find her tongue, she located it and hedged, “Um…and why would that be?”

“My parents aren’t exactly non-traditionalists, Katara!” Toph reared her head back up and slapped her hands on the table angriliy. “A-and they’re right, aren’t they? It’s not natural!” Toph shook her head. “I mean, I mean - GAH! I don’t know what I mean!”

“Toph, you’re allowed to like a girl. Who cares what your parents think?” Katara grabbed Toph’s hands across the table. “Listen, they can go fuck themselves if they don’t support you. This is your life, not theirs.”

Toph was silent for a long moment. Then she drew away her hands. “I can’t like a girl, Katara. It makes me…makes me wierd, doesn’t it?”

Katara’s heart ached for her. “Toph, it doesn’t make you wierd. Plently of people like the same gender.”

“Name one person - and if you say Zuko, I will punch you, because literally everybody’s had a crush on Sokka.”

Katara recoiled. “Um, first of all, ew, that’s my brother, and second of all, fine. Hmmm…Kyoshi was pansexual and also polyamours, if I remember what Aang told me right.”

“She’s dead and an Avatar - they get away with everything. Next.”

“Azula’s gay, I think.”

“Insane and evil. Great example.”

“Sorry, sorry…Ty Lee had a thing with a Kyoshi warrior a while back. She’s _absolutely_ into girls and guys both.”

“She’s a flake.”

“Toph!”

“Well she _is!_ ”

Katara couldn’t exactly disagree with Toph on that one, but still. “Listen, just because we don’t know a lot of people like that doesn’t mean - ”

“ **LIKE THAT!?** Oh my spirits, Katara, you’re making this so much worse!” Toph banged her head onto the table.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that.” Katara sighed and soothed down her hair in an attempt to collect herself and her words. “All I’m saying is, it doesn’t matter if you’re not like some of us. If you like this girl, you should let yourself like her. There’s nothing wrong with that. And if anybody _does_ see something wrong with that, you should kick them. Multiple times. You know what? I’ll kick them for you.”

Toph let loose a tiny laugh. “I guess you have a point…”

“So? Do you like her?” Katara smirked again.

“I know you’re still grinning, Katara,” Toph hissed. She sighed. “And…yeah. I think I do like her…agh! But I ran away from her at the party!”

Katara tapped her fingers together schemingly. “Welllll…that was her house we were at, right? Go and visit her. Explain that you freaked out. If she really likes you, too, she’ll understand.”

Toph slowly raised her head. “You think?”

“Totally. Relationships can withstand a whole lot, Toph.”

“Tell me about it - you and Twinkle Toes that first year - oh boy! All the on and off and him pining and you pushing him away, man, I was like ‘these two should just smooch already - ’”

“Okay, okay, yes, so you see my point!” Katara’s blush was rising rapidly. She didn’t need a recount of her whole romantic history, thank you very much. “So, feel better?”

Toph smiled subtly. She pushed herself away from the table and stood up. “Yeah, I do. Thanks, Katara.”

“Any time.”

Toph walked away. Katara glanced back at the ocean. Again she about to leave when somebody else grabbed her arm.

“GAH! What is with you people!” She turned around to see Aang’s confused face.

“Sorry, sweetie. I was just, um, seeing if you wanted to go to the beach with me.”

Katara let out a breath, laughing. “Oh, y-yeah. Sorry, you startled me.”

Aang grabbed her hand tightly. “What were you and Toph talking about?”

“Oh, nothing. She just needed my advice. I dare say I did a pretty good job.”

“I’m sure you did.” Aang sighed happily as the walked down the steps outside. “Man, I was looking at the ocean today and I just thought, ‘I _need_ to go into the water right now!’ Know what I mean?” Aang flashed her a cheesy smile.

Katara giggled. “You read my mind.”

———

Suki was flipping through the letters she’d gotten from Ty Lee absentmindedly. That girl worried too much - Suki knew she was doing a great job at leading the Kyoshi Warriors in her absence. She was pondering a response when Sokka grabbed her waist. She twisted in his grasp, turning to face him. “Hi there.”

“Hi.” Sokka immediately bent his head to her neck, kissing her tender skin. Suki forced down a surprised gasp.

“I-I thought you were sleeping?”

“Had a nightmare.” Sokka nipped at her and made her mewl.

“I see you want a distraction.” Suki ran her hands up and down his back soothingly.

“Please.” He grabbed her ass suddenly.

Suki drew in a sharp breath when he bit into the junction of her neck and shoulder. “I’d love to, honey, I really would, but - ”

“Aww, but what?” Sokka whined, slumping against her.

“I’m on my period, Sokka. I told you I started this week.”

Sokka groaned in annoyance. “Fuck.”

“Yes, yes, I wish we could.” Suki pushed him off. “Sorry, big boy. I can still help you out if you want.”

“It’s not as fun when we’re not both getting off,” Sokka grumbled. He fell onto the bed with a big sigh. “Maybe we could get Katara to bloodbend all of it out or something.”

Suki gaged at the thought. “I really hope you’re joking.”

“Of course I’m joking. She never bloodbends anymore.” Sokka sat up. “But you know…”

“Mmm?”

“We could still have sex. It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

“That was one time and we didn’t have a nice bed to worry about.” She gestured to their accomidation.

“Zuko’s the Fire Lord - he can afford to wash sheets.” Sokka stood up and walked back over to her. “We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable, but…” His fingers skimmed her belt.

Suki bit her lip and considered. It was certainly easier to ignore reasons she wouldn’t want to when the love of her life was right here touching her. She sighed happily when Sokka went back to her neck again. He could do wonders with those lips of his…

Suki shoved Sokka off roughly, making him land on the bed with a thump. She tore off her belt and sauntered towards him while she stripped. “Better make it worth my while.”

Sokka grinned. “Promise I will.”

Suki nodded to the closet in the corner of the room. “Get a towel. I don’t care how rich Zuko is, I don’t want to ruin silk sheets.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sokka hopped off the bed and raced to the closet.

Suki giggled as he sped to spread the towel out. As soon as it was down, Sokka grabbed Suki and spun her around a single time before practically throwing her to the bed. She laughed when he started to kiss her hungirly. “So eager!”

“Damn right.” Sokka shuffled his pants off quickly, not even bothering with his shirt. “I’ve got the most beautiful woman right here to fuck, who wouldn’t be eager?”

“So romantic,” Suki teased.

Sokka chuckled, slowing his kisses along her shoulder. “I _do_ love you, honey.”

“I know you do. I sure hope you wouldn’t just ask any girl to marry you.”

Sokka hummed in affirmation.

Suki could feel his erection on her thigh. She shifted and spread her legs wide. “You’ve certianly gotten me worked up, too.”

“I’m a master, aren’t I?” Sokka kissed her roughly on the mouth, leaving her breathless. “You ready?”

“Uh-huh,” Suki managed as she huffed in air.

“Good.” Sokka adjusted his position slightly, then with one thrust shoved his dick inside her.

Suki breathed in sharply. “Wow.”

“Too fast?” Sokka leaned down and kissed her temple, his hands squeezing her waist gently.

“A little. Lucky this gives us an automatic lubrication, though, isn’t it?”

Sokka snickered. “Uh, yeah. Definitely.” He hesitated, then kissed Suki again. “I really love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He started to move, slowly, and groaned with each thrust. “We…need to think about when to get married still, ya know.”

Suki moaned as he hit deeper. “Right _now_? Can’t we…ha…talk later?”

Sokka didn’t say anything in response, and Suki assumed he’d agreed with her. They usually didn’t talk much during sex anyways - it was all panting and screaming and maybe a few hurried, ‘yes, yes, right there!’s.

Suddenly Sokka picked up the pace. Suki whined when he started rubbing her clit with the hand not supporting him. “I want to get married as soon as we get home,” Sokka growled.

“Huh?” Suki heard him, but it was hard to really form thoughts at the moment. Spirits, he was going so hard today!

“The _second_ we get home,” Sokka continued, slightly short of breath. “I just…” His movements slowed a little.

Suki got her brain back to functioning when his hand went away, and she finally noticed that something was really off. He was acting like he did when… “Sokka, what was your nightmare about?”

Again, he didn’t say anything. He just grabbed her hips and went faster. Suki wanted to press him but - oh, _wow,_ that felt amazing.

The wave of her orgasm was building up faster than she’d realized before. In a moment, the euphoria took over. Suki moaned loudly as it took her. Sokka came a second later, spilling inside her with a warm gush. Spirits, she loved that feeling.

As the fog of dopamine lifted, Suki slowly sat up. “Sokka? Your nightmare?”

He sighed. “Can’t we just be happy here in the moment?”

“Sokka, please talk to me.” Suki touched his face, bringing it up to look at her.

“I thought…I thought you were…” Sokka shut his eyes tight. The tears started falling. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he started to sob.

Suki held him, like she always did when his nightmares got to real. She’d never gotten a full explanation of a dream, but she’d gotten the details of the common one - usually there was a battlefield. Usually she was dressed in her uniform. Usually he was crying, but unscathed physically. Usually she’d be dead by the end.

Whenever he had stopped crying - time was never real when she comforted him like this - Sokka finally looked up at her.

“It’s dumb,” he said carefully. “But, I figure…it’s just…I know you won’t stop being a warrior. And I wouldn’t ever, _ever_ make you. But…I don’t know…I feel like you’ll be safer once we’re married.” He laughed, slapped a hand over his face. “That’s…so stupid, isn’t it?”

Suki soothed back his hair. “Well, a little. But I _want_ to marry you, Sokka. And if that will make you feel like I’m safer, then we’ll get married when we get home.” She paused and giggled. “Maybe not _the second_ we get home, but shortly there after.” She kissed his forehead. “How does that sound?”

Sokka smiled softly and nuzzled into her embrace. “Good.”

“Good.”

“I’m sorry for, ah, you know, my eargerness.”

“Don’t _ever_ be sorry for that. I appreciate it, really.” Suki watched as he laughed. She loved his laugh.

They never did explain to Zuko why there was a blood-stained towel in with their laundry, and - either because he knew why or was scared to get the answer - he never asked.


End file.
